


Tea and Trinkets

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: Theirs was a story expressed in the little gifts they gave each other.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Tea and Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkun/gifts).



Mikoto accepted the delivery handed to her by the haggard-looking genin. The package was small and light with little rustle noises coming from within when moved.

It was curious that anyone would be sending Itachi a boxed package when most shinobi would just transfer things in scrolls. Civilians also rarely used shinobi for making deliveries. So this person would have to be somewhere in between, not a shinobi but connected enough to have their errands done by genin.

She placed the box on the dining room table and went about preparing breakfast. There was no faster way to call all the members of her family than the scent of fish and tea wafting through the hallways.

Though Itachi had taken on a habit of drinking coffee rather than tea nowadays. Being around Shisui and Izumi so much must have finally influenced his beverage tastes.

With the rice cooker set to do its job, she crouched at one of the wooden, movable cabinets to pull out the coffee grounds and tea leaves then went to start the kettle to boil water. She was heating up the skillet to start pan frying the salmon when Itachi came into the kitchen, gracefully moving around her to grab the plates and cups to set the table.

“Make sure to get an extra set out. Sasuke mentioned Naruto would drop by for their morning training, but didn’t specify a time. Bring one out for Shisui, too. You never know with that boy.” 

Her eldest hummed in agreement and pulled out two more sets before heading out of the kitchen, only to pause when she called out again.

“Someone sent you a package. I left it on the table.”

She sighed upon hearing footsteps moving towards the dining area. He probably gave her a nod, even when she was facing the stovetop and couldn’t see his response. Far too much like his father, even if the comparison would probably rankle him.

Once the salmon was ready, she plated them into a serving dish, wondering where Itachi went. She expected him to come in to take out the rice cooker and the drinks as per their routine. Maybe Sasuke came out and took his attention?

Apparently not because she nearly bumped into her other son the moment she exited the kitchen, managing to swerve around a yawning Sasuke at the last minute. A mumbled apology was all she received in response to her sharp rebuke and the dragged out “ _ Hai _ ” followed her after she asked her youngest to bring out the rest of their breakfast.

The table had already been set by the time she arrived though Itachi seemed out of sorts, looking into the open package. The clink of the serving dish on the table snapped him out of it, but he didn’t move away when she came over to take a glance.

“Tea?” Rather expensive tea too. She wouldn’t call herself a connoisseur but just the style of the lid was a huge giveaway. It was made even more obvious once Itachi reached in and took them out of the unassuming box.

There were three caddies. The name of the tea was carved on the lid and the front face of the container. What really set it apart was the finishing on the sides of the pottery, an elegant engraving of a nature backdrop along with a rendition of the tea plant drawn in different styles.

Even with her miniscule knowledge of tea and flowers, she knew that Temari roses were one of the few botanical exports of Suna. So the yellow container with the dessert backdrop and rose engraving marked with the name Temari gave the clue on what the other caddies held.

Any question she may have asked was interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke and Fugaku, bringing in the kettle, tea leaves, coffee pot, and rice cooker.

Itachi quickly moved the tea to the side cabinets, the extremely gentle way he held them not escaping her notice. Or her husband's. 

The green coloured one had to be special, with the way his fingers lingered on the leaf patterns before coming to join them at the table.

She busied herself with serving the salmon into their individual plates while Itachi scooped the rice and Sasuke poured the tea. However, she met her husband's gaze and tilted her head towards the caddies and then to Itachi in answer to the silent question in his eyes.

The wrinkle in his brow and his imperceptible shake of his head only made her huff in frustration. Itachi barely told them anything as it is. If her husband wouldn't ask about the tea, they'd probably never learn the significance of it until years later.

Fine. She'll find another way to get information instead.

Her husband's loud sigh, Itachi setting another rice bowl to the empty seat beside him, and the light pulse of chakra signaled Shisui’s appearance in the room, the ever present grin widening at her greeting.

The boy probably thought he was being smooth, but Mikoto saw how his eyes focused on the tea and, while making a loud aplomb of sitting down, Shisui gave Itachi a side glance and the cheerful demeanor he presented the family strained when Itachi wouldn’t even acknowledge him.

Breakfast continued on as per usual, with Sasuke speeding through his portion and then excusing himself to meet up with his friend / rival / bane of his existence - the title tended to change depending on his mood. 

Though Shisui was the next to finish, he remained seated to converse with her and Fugaku, probably to wait for Itachi. Mikoto and Shisui maintained the pleasant atmosphere until Itachi finally placed down his bowl and chopsticks, dropping the news that he’d be leaving for another mission this evening.

“Didn’t you just come back yesterday?”

“I was informed about the new mission when I went to give my report.”

Mikoto bit back the sigh that wanted to escape. Fugaku never really bothered with tact and Itachi, due to their previous disagreements about how much time Itachi spent doing mission work versus work with the police force, tended to respond with blunt one liners that simultaneously answered the question and provided zero information.

“It's alright Itachi.” She started, diffusing the building tension. “Shisui can help me with the dishes.”

Her son gave her a nod and left while her nephew tried to escape by mentioning that he scheduled to meet with Izumi, which was the wrong thing to say.

“You still have some time then. Izumi usually spends the morning with her genin team so she'll only be free by lunch time.”

Caught in her trap, Shisui had no choice except to assist her with the cleaning up after Fugaku headed off to the police precinct.

Pulling up her sleeves to start washing the plates, she made sure that Shisui wasn't holding anything breakable before starting.

“Itachi received a package today.”

“Today?” He didn't seem surprised at the gift, more at the fact that it arrived today. But he was also fidgeting a little bit. Nervous. Good.

“Yes, the genin that delivered it was quite careful in its handling, even though he seemed in a hurry.”

“Probably ran over here the moment he was told how much the items inside cost. Don't want to hold onto such expensive things, right?” He gave a strained chuckle and tried to reach up to scratch the back of his head before realising that his hands were dirty from piling up the plates and cutlery.

She moved aside a bit for him to wash his hands, making her final comment.

“I didn't realize Itachi had such extravagant tastes in tea, though. Was that yours or Izumi’s influence?”

“No, he's been spending some time at Haruno … san’s … sto-” Shisui trailed off once he realised what he had just said, his deer in headlights countenance meeting Mikoto's triumphant, beaming look.

“Thank you for helping me with the dishes, Shisui. I won't keep you from your date anymore.”

* * *

Sakura lightly bit at the end of her pen then tapped the blunt end against the desk as she stared down at the notes and calculations surrounding the map, her head tilted and resting against her left hand, fingers lightly playing with the studded crow earring. 

There had to be a way to minimise their transport expense while still making use of the Sub-Zero refrigeration method she outlined. They'd already proven that her way managed to keep the transported ingredients fresher, especially important for sensitive things like tea leaves, and it didn't give off a weird change in item composition that sealing scrolls often did.

The current transport method she devised worked, but was far too expensive for a starting cost. It would require a huge scale to get it to break even.

She focused on financial calculations and return of investment plans until her mother rightly pointed out that she’d need to brainstorm on how they’d even get other people to switch over to this way of transport.

Sure, there were obvious benefits like regular predictable schedules and better quality, but no one would blindly trust in an idea brought up by an untrained daughter of a tea store owner, no matter how prestigious the name.

At the ding of the clock signaling the start of the afternoon shift, she wrote down  _ list potential clients? _ at the top right corner of the map before capping the pen and placing it back at the pencil holder, her fingers brushing against the black and red feathers of the dreamcatcher which sent a light tinkling sound across the room.

Her face turned whimsical as she traced the cherry blossom tree down to the roots where the feathers connected, eyes closing as she remembered the day she received the gift.

_ She dressed up a little bit today, braiding her long hair to match the light green sundress. The red work apron didn’t exactly fully match her ensemble, but it was better to make sure her clothes didn’t get dirty during the morning shift. She barely managed to affix the red flower clip to her hair before her father called for her. _

_ The first thing she saw when entering from the back room was Itachi already sitting on one of the tables nearest to the store doorway. He was wearing his usual black casual outfit and looking out the window so no one would judge her for admiring his side profile. _

_ Wondering if he planned on waiting the three hours until her work ended, she walked to the register / open counter area where they prepared the tea, wondering which blend to have him try today. _

_ Maybe the rooibos with apple spice to show how excited she was for later today or the chamomile with lavender as a thanks for his patience. Or should she be bolder? _

_ A hand had reached out to pull the container of Shincha, blushing and anticipating his response at the message it would convey, when her father told her that Itachi had ordered the Suna Rose blend.  _

_ The giddy feeling that filled her from the moment she woke up crashed so fast she almost tilted on her side. Suna Rose, an apology. She took the dark yellow container and prepared the leaves and hot water, biting the inside of her cheek. She knew that he was busy and his missions could come at any time, but it didn’t stop her from feeling frustrated and disappointed at the fact.  _

_ Placing everything on the tray, she also grabbed two packets of biscuits, one with earl grey and another with cherry blossoms. At the very least, she could wish for him to be safe in his travels and that she would be thinking of him. _

_ She went to serve the tea, placing the mug and biscuits on the table. The light brush of his fingers against the back of her hand made her straighten up in a flash, clutching the tray against her chest. She panicky looked to see if her father was watching and only met Itachi’s gaze once it was clear Kizashi was busy with his cataloguing of the inventory.  _

_ Whatever reprimand she was intending to mutter out got stuck in her throat at seeing that black gaze focus on the hair clip, his lips formed a minuscule smile as his eyes showed both amusement and affection. Her hand twitched, fighting the urge to cover the flower.  _

_Her brain thought up so many random excuses. ‘It was the first thing she saw.’, ‘It matched the color of their aprons’, ‘Just because it was_ his _gift, didn’t mean anything.’_ _But every one of them just implied that she_ was _thinking about him._

_ So instead she just gave a quick bow and rushed back to help her father, occasionally peering up to glance at him. _

_ He didn’t stay too long, just enough to finish his drink and pocket the snacks. She went to clean up the desk and saw it. Underneath the ryo that paid for the drink and the biscuits - even though it was supposed to be a gift! - was a beautifully crafted dreamcatcher that perfectly mixed the colors of her namesake and the black and reds of the Uchiha. _

The wistful reminiscence was broken at the knock on her door. Kizashi's voice called out to her, saying she was needed in the store.

She served a few customers and was in the midst of packing some of the other orders in their customary branded paper bags when the lady appeared.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about her, she was wearing a basic black shirt and long skirt, her equally black hair loosely tied in a ponytail. She seemed like every other housewife coming to buy tea, but for some reason, she  _ felt _ familiar. 

Sakura was distracted enough she almost packed the wrong tea into the bag if the customer didn't prod her. With a quick apology, she focused on finishing all the remaining orders before returning her attention to the lady, who seemed to be browsing around some of their more luxury tea brands. Maybe she was buying a gift?

She walked over and asked if she could be of any assistance. The lady gave her a gentle smile, inquiring at some of their gift packages and how long they would take to be delivered if it was within the village.

She gave their usual answer: the gift packages could be any combination of teas and snacks though they do offer seasonal, location, or type-based combinations. She often did the delivery during the afternoon unless they were busy, in which case they'd get some extra hands to help with the delivery. Their store guarantees that the packages would be delivered with great care.

Sakura offered to allow the lady to taste the tea so she could choose which ones she liked but was declined. She was informed that the gift was supposed to be for the upcoming festival and a simple seasonal package would work just fine.

Ringing up the order, Sakura busied herself with writing down the recipient  _ Nara Yoshino at the Nara main house _ and the gifter  _ Mikoto _ “Just Mikoto is fine.” when the hair at the nape of her neck prickled.

Looking up from the notecard, she saw Mikoto-san staring at her ears. She blinked back to attention when Sakura raised a hand to pull at her lobe.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Your earrings look lovely. I was wondering if you could tell me where to get similar pieces.”

“Thank you. Unfortunately, I don't know where you'll be able to buy these. It was a gift.” The obsidian crow with the ruby eye didn't really match her coloring, but it was one of his first gifts to her so it held a special place in her heart.

“That's a shame. The person who gave it to you must have good taste.”

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed. There was something in her tone, as if sharing a secret, even though this was the first time they met.

“And I believe congratulations are in order?” Sakura turned her head behind her to see what Mikoto-san referred to with her pointed statement. Up on the shelf sat the white phoenix, stamped with the  _ Hi no Kuni _ seal sent by the emissaries of the daimyo. After the wedding, the red dragon would be added to complete the pair as a symbol of the family being part of the royal household, even though she would be moving to her husband’s place north of Konoha.

Hidden behind the counter, her hand curled into a fist and tightened while she plastered a pleasant smile and a well-practiced “Yes. Thank you.” that felt a little too forced right after going down the sweet memory lane that was Itachi’s awkward attempt at surprise gift giving.

The moment Mikoto turned to leave and Sakura checked to see that there was no customer that needed serving, her amicable expression disappeared. She resisted the urge to bite her nails. If only she had more time to figure out that transport venture, they wouldn't have had to…

* * *

Itachi leaned back, head thumping against the wall as he gave up trying to concentrate on the jutsu scroll on his lap. His hand let go of the scroll head and it rolled over his leg and landed on the bed, teetering over the edge. He ignored it, lost in his own thoughts.

Hokage-sama had ordered him to take at least a week's rest before requesting for any more missions since he was at risk of overworking himself with back to back assignments. So he was stuck within the walls of the village. It was easier to stay home than go out and chance bumping into Sakura or walking past locations that would only bring up bittersweet memories. But even now, home was starting to feel suffocating.

For some reason, his mother kept trying to pull him into discussions with the current business venture she was looking into. Being in charge of the clan finances meant that Mikoto knew of, and probably invested in, at least a third of the businesses in Konoha. He never showed even a hint of interest so he didn't know why she was suddenly prodding him about it. Especially since the topic she wanted to discuss was about a better transport system for raw materials. The idea he'd first heard of from Sakura.

Just her name was enough to both uplift his mood and crush him at the same time. She had been so radiant in her excitement of a new venture that the tears that filled her eyes a few weeks after that made the entire memory bleaker.

_ “It wasn't enough. My family had to accept Kamado-sama’s offer.” _

The thought still made him grit his teeth to this day. He had told Sakura that he was more than willing to give whatever help they needed, but was shot down immediately, saying that she didn't want to drag him into their problems. No counter argument could convince her to change her mind. The same fire and stubbornness that initially captivated him came to backfire against him.

If only he knew enough about the topic to provide useful advice, similar to how his mother managed to get Nara-san, Akamichi-san, and Yamanaka-san to work with her idea.

He bolted upright as that line lingered. The InoShikaCho families!

_ “It will work, Itachi.” Her arms waved around while explaining her thought processing, emerald eyes sparkling with so much anticipation. “I just need to get people to adopt our method and then I'd be good to go!” _

If all she needed was more businesses, maybe approaching shinobi-owned establishments would be more successful than trying to lure in civilian-owned ones.

He quickly rose from the bed, eyes darting to the calendar hanging on the wall. 3 weeks left. There was still time. The wedding was planned for the beginning of winter so she should still be in Konoha.

Upon leaving his room, his eyes strayed to the tiny wrapped gift on his bedside table. He mulled for a few heartbeats before stuffing it in his pocket.

Briskly walking through the hallway, he barely registered his surroundings until he froze to a stop at the living room. 

“Sakura?”

There she was standing with her back towards him. The signature pink hair was all he could see and he was still trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream when she slowly turned and met his astonished gaze. Why was she here?

“Itachi?” It had been so long since he heard his name mentioned in that soft, melodic tone that part of him suspected being in a genjutsu even though the Uchiha compound was one of the few places in Konoha where genjutsus could not be casted.

“Ara! Itachi!” Mikoto emerged from the side door that led to her office. “You two know each other?”

Itachi responded with a hesitant “Hai” while Sakura gave a little jump and just nodded, eyes darting everywhere except at him. It probably only made her more suspicious to his mother but he couldn't fight the urge to give a tiny huff of laughter at how cute she looked.

“That's good then!” Mikoto clapped her hands together and gave them a sunny smile. “I just got a message from your father and I need to bring something over. You can keep each other company while I'm away. Sakura-chan, I'll be back in a bit to continue our discussion.”

His mother waved off the comment from Sakura about coming back next time when she wasn't busy and ordered him to show Sakura the garden where they could have some tea. His eyes narrowed at the heavy emphasis on the last word. Did she suspect?

They weren't able to get another word in as Mikoto rushed out of the house, leaving the two awkwardly standing across the room from one another.

“I’m -”

“Would you-”

They both started and stopped at the same time. Itachi coughed, gave her a slight smile, and continued on.

“Would you like to see the garden? It is a nice place to relax while you wait for mother to come back.”

At her tiny “sure”, he moved to open the door leading to the engawa. The low table was already prepared with different teas and snacks. His mother always made sure that it was fully stocked since his parents often spent time here.

“How have you been?” He wanted to hit himself the moment the words left his mouth. The first time they met in months and that was the first thing he asked?

“Umm... I'm fine. Busy, but good busy!” She gave a light, nervous laugh at the end.

“For the wedding?” Why did he keep putting his foot in his mouth today. He turned away to look at the garden, not wanting to see her expression when discussing her upcoming nuptials.

“The wedding has been cancelled.” His head snapped towards her at the line, wide onyx meeting sparkling jade.

She went on to explain that Nara Yoshino came to ask about one of the ingredients in the tea package his mother gifted and they had gotten to discussing about transportation and, similar to his previous train of thought, the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi were willing to work with her to get her business running. There were more details about the logistics and finances and how his mother was roped into this venture, but to be honest, the one detail his brain focused on was that she no longer needed to tie herself to the Daimyo's family.

“I was planning on telling you, but I never saw you around.” At the end of her tale, she started fidgeting and playing with her braided hair, which had the benefit of shining a light on the butterfly hair tie he got for her last year.

Emboldened by the sign, he pulled out the gift from his pocket and placed it on the table between them.

“This is?” 

“For you.” He nudged the wrapped box towards her, silently promoting her to open it.

Slightly trembling fingers lifted the velvet lid and he watched in satisfaction as her face lit up in wonder. The tiny snow globe with the Kazahana castle as it's centerpiece reflected the sparkle in her eyes that flashed with remembrance of their promise.

_ “Apparently, Princesa Kazahana opened up the castle and the three prisms for tourists. Kaa-san’s friend spoke about how beautiful the entire place looked. Do you think we can go one day?” _

_ “Of course.” _

That promise was the signal that they would move forward together, until everything came crashing down. But now...it seemed that they could still grasp that future.

He tentatively reached out to touch her fingertips with his and the way she responded by interlacing their fingers only solidified that hope.


End file.
